theyoungandtherestlessfandomcom-20200216-history
Sally McGuire
Sally McGuire (formerly Roulland and Harris) was portrayed by Lee Crawford. Biography Sally McGuire was the mother of Chuckie Roulland and Susan Martin. In 1973, Sally said "Kind of a drag, huh? Stuck in a place like Genoa City. God, I feel so restless". Sally worked as a waitress at Pierre's, a restaurant/club owned by Pierre Roulland. She was dating Snapper Foster who was also dating Chris Brooks at the time. When Chris' father learned that Snapper was seeing Sally, he was quick to tell Chris that Snapper was cheating on her. Snapper showed a great deal of patience and respect on Chris, offering her emotional support but finding his own sexual pleasure with lover Sally. Sally had fallen in love with Snapper and was desperate to keep him. In spite of her friend Brad Elliot's advice that she would only end up getting hurt, Sally decided to use a desperate woman's oldest trick - she threw away her birth control pills and got pregnant by Snapper. Meanwhile, Snapper was growing more and more fond of Chris. He broke it off with Sally without knowing he was the father of her child. Chris and Snapper became engaged. Sally was devastated when she found out about it and took a drug overdose, but Brad saved her life when he found her. He rushed her to the Genoa City Memorial Hospital. Later when Sally was up and about again, she intended to tell Snapper that he had gotten her pregnant, hoping he would break his engagement to Chris and marry her instead. Snapper's mother, Liz Foster, found out about Sally's plan and changed Sally's mind about interfering with Snapper's future. Sally accepted Pierre's proposal. They eloped a few days before Chris and Snapper did. Even though Snapper overheard the conversation between Sally and Liz, he had no intention of changing his plans with Chris. Sally's husband, Pierre, was killed. Sally wanted to leave town, but Snapper urged her to stay until the baby was born. Eventually, Snapper confessed to Sally that he wanted to keep an eye on her because he feared that her unborn baby might have been injured by her recent suicide attempt. Sally gave birth to her and Snapper's son, Pierre Charles (nicknamed Chuckie). Feeling sympathy for Sally's plight of raising a baby alone, Chris encouraged Snapper to spend time with Sally and her baby. Meanwhile, Sally moved to Chicago. With Sally out of the way, Chris and Snapper reconciled. By 1981, Sally re-entered Snapper's life with their son, Chuckie, who was seriously ill. While Chuckie was hospitalized with a kidney problem, Sally realized that she was still attracted to Snapper, but Snapper was adamant that she move on with her life. When Chuckie was cured, Snapper shared an emotional good-bye with both Sally and Chuckie as they returned home with Sally's fiancee, Stan Harris. Sally later married and divorced Stan. At one point, Sally had an affair with Frank Martin with whom she had a daughter, Susan Martin, who died. Relationships Marriages *Pierre Roulland (dissolved) *Stan Harris (divorced) Children *Chuckie Roulland (son with Snapper Foster) *Susan Martin (daughter with Frank Martin, deceased) Category:No Longer on the Show Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:Women of Genoa City Category:1970s Category:Original Resident